


"Daryl Comes Clean & Daryl Gets Dirty"

by blackmajikwoman85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmajikwoman85/pseuds/blackmajikwoman85
Summary: After realizing that getting her revenge on Alpha was not the key to Carol's happines, she hesitantly returns to Hilltop hoping that her and Daryl's relationship has not been damaged beyond repair. Daryl's actions once she is safely within Hilltop's walls shock her in the best kind of way.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.� The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.� No copyright infringement is intended.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	"Daryl Comes Clean & Daryl Gets Dirty"

As angry and frustrated as Daryl Dixon felt, those emotions were quickly cast aside due to the overwhelming since of relief he felt when he FINALLY had her in his sight. Daryl had returned to Hilltop after finding Negan, desperately hoping that she would be there. But based on the information Negan had given him regarding her departure, he knew that it was unlikely. His heart sank when Aaron told him she had not returned home and he was planning on heading out to track her down if she didn't show up by morning. Daryl felt a mixture of anxiety and fear that he had never before experienced. After all the horrible, terrifying things he had witnessed throughout his life he knew that nothing he had ever been through would hurt him as much as losing Carol. 

Carol looked distraught, exhausted and dirty as she slowly approached the gate. He could tell by her tear-stained face and red eyes that she had been crying. As he opened the gate, it was all he could do not to run out to her and hold her tightly in his arms. Daryl had never been "in love" with anyone before Carol. He had been in denial of his feelings for her for a long time and although being physically intimate with her had crossed his mind numerous times throughout the years, he had always allowed his insecurities and determination to not get too close to anyone hold him back. He had recently come to realize that he was already closer to her than anyone he had ever known so apparently at some point over the years, Carol had managed to break down the emotional walls Daryl had tried so hard to keep in place without him even realizing it. This realization had actually hit him at the most inopportune moment possible: when Carol told him that Ezekiel had asked her to marry him. He had wanted to tell her then that he loved her and wanted her all for himself but once again he allowed his self-doubt get in his way. Once the Kingdom fell and Carol ended her and Ezekiel's marriage, Daryl was presented with a second chance. Unfortunately that "second chance" stemmed from Henry's death which had sent Carol into a spiral of depression and rage. All she could think about was placing Alpha's severed head on a pike - so the few attempts Daryl had made at expressing his feeling for Carol went completely unnoticed. Up until now, Carol's sights were fixed on Alpha's demise and nothing else. But Carol had gotten her revenge. So the question playing on both Carol and Daryl's minds was what simple: "what comes next?"

For Carol, the future seemed bleak as she entered the gates of Hilltop. Avenging Henry's death and killing Alpha had not brought Carol the happines, gratification, and peace that she had hoped for. In fact, she felt more distressed than ever because it was finally clear to her that only one thing truly makes her happy-Daryl Dixon. But she feared this revelation may have come to her too late. In her quest for revenge, she knew she may have ruined things between them beyond repair. She didn't know where she stood with him, but she had to find out although she felt nothing but dread and shame when she walked through the gates and past Daryl. She couldn't even hardly bring herself to make eye contact with him. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet….she was too exhausted and emotionally drained. 

Carol walked by Daryl and into the house that she, Daryl, and a few others from Alexandria had been staying. Carol knew that getting out of her dirty clothes and taking a bath would be her first order of business. She stripped herself of all her clothing and placed it all in the hamper in her room to be washed later. She then threw on a white bathrobe and grabbed a towel, washcloth, and everything else she knew she would need for her bath. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, wishing that it locked- but no one ever came in without knocking so it didn't bother her too much. She ran the tub full of hot water and some bubble bath she found on the counter. She eased into the tub and submerged herself into the hot soapy water, washing her hair, and thoroughly scrubbing every part of her body. She even took the time to shave her legs, underarms and bikini area, something she usually it would not take the time to do. She was desperately trying to rid herself of every trace of the ordeal she had just endured, hoping somehow she could wash all her inner turmoil away.

Daryl's heart dropped when he briefly locked eyes with Carol upon opening the gate when she arrived. Even though it was just a brief glance, the pain in saw in her teary blue eyes gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. She looked as though she was almost too ashamed to even look at him and walked by him without saying a word. He figured she had probably gone in the house to clean herself up and decided that it was definitely time to lay it all out on the table. Clearly, Carol was under the impression that Daryl was angry with her... Which he was, but not for the reasons that she thought. He was angry that she so flippantly put her life in jeopardy over and over again-possibly robbing the two of them of any kind of future together. Him losing her would be the worst thing he could possibly fathom-and any anger he may have felt dissipated the moment he laid eyes on her. He was simply grateful for her return because he was granted yet another chance to finally tell her how he felt and claim her for himself. He knew Carol was going to be resistant to talk to him right now but he wasn't giving her options anymore. He knew that the only way to pull her out of her own head was to take control. So after about 45 minutes of mental preparation, Daryl went inside the house with more determination and confidence than he had ever felt in his life. He walked up the stairs and saw that the bathroom door was shut and could hear the sounds of splashing coming from inside signaling to him that she was in the bathtub. A smile almost came over Daryl's lips as he gently knocked on the door-Carol was about to see a side to him that she had never seen. 

Carol nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone knock at the bathroom door. "I'm in the tub" she called out, a figuring it was someone needing to use the facilities. But to her great surprise she suddenly heard the door creek open. A look of shock and confusion covered her face as she watched Daryl come in and shut the door behind him. Usually she would try to cover herself up but something about the look in his eyes made her feel like that was unnecessary. Daryl came up behind her and knelt down to where her back was to him. "I've got some things I need to say to you Carol, and you're going to sit here and listen," Daryl said in a gentle yet firm voice. He was so close to her that his lips were only a few inches away from her ear. Feeling his breath that close to her sent a shiver down through her body. "I don't know why you just walked past me this mornin' like ya didn't even see me," he said. "Do ya know what I did last night?" Carol shook her head conveying that she did not. "I sat up all night by that gate...hopin' and prayin' that I'd see ya walk up. If ya hadn't shown up when you did I'd be out trackin' yer ass down right now." Tears of relief started to form and Carol's eyes as Daryl assured her that the bond between them was not broken or damaged as she had feared. "Why would you even want to find me after everything that I did?" Carol asked softly. "I don't know what ya think I was mad about, 'cause the only thing ya did that pissed me off was almost gettin' yourself killed over and over again! There ain't nothing that I'm really scared to lose except you…." Daryl said as he took a deep breath in preparation of saying the words he had meant to say for so long. "I love you, Carol", Daryl finally said softly. I've been wantin' to tell ya that for so long but I just didn't know how to say it. I ain't never felt this way about nobody and I ain't good at talking about this kind of shit. But I wish I would have told ya a long time ago... Maybe ya wouldn't have even had to go through all this shit you just went through. But I'm sayin' it now 'cause I'd hate myself forever if I lost ya before gettin' a chance to tell ya how I feel." 

"Could this be real?" Carol thought, taking a few moments to let his words sink in. This is the absolute last thing Carol would have ever expected to happen, but for the first time in so long she felt an overwhelming sense of true happiness wash over her. "I love you too," Carol finally said choking back tears of joy. "After so much time had passed without anything happening between us I kind of figured that you just weren't interested in anything beyond friendship with me," Carol admitted. "I didn't want to make anything awkward between us or ruin our friendship by bringing up the issue... but I've always wanted you, Daryl," said Carol. Daryl was relieved by her response because he didn't know what he would do if she had rejected him. Saying the word was not enough though, Daryl was ready to show Carol exactly how much he loved her. He had gotten past the hardest part of this, now it was time for the fun part. Daryl licked his lips with anticipation- Carol had no idea what was in store for her. 

"Well I guess we're done talkin', Daryl whispered into her ear. And with that said Daryl got up and completely undressed himself and then motioned for Carol to scoot forward in the tub allowing him to settle in behind her with his legs on other side of her. Carol was in heaven. She allowed her body to ease back against his as he enveloped her in his arms exploring her exquisite body with his hands, something he had fantasized about more times than he could count. His hands moved over her slippery, soapy skin as she craned her neck, moaning as he kissed and lightly bit at her sensitive skin. He felt his cock harden as his hands ghosted past her hardened nipples. Noticing the soft sigh that escaped her lips upon the brief, light contact, Daryl gently kneaded one breast with one hand while barely brushing his rough fingers over the nipple of her other breast. Carol whimpered and began to tremble in his arms as Daryl mercilessly teased her. Every sound of pleasure that Carol made was like music to Daryl's ears. Carol began panting as Daryl allowed his hand to travel further down her body to her now aching pussy. Carol spread her legs wide allowing him full access. Carol gasped as Daryl brushed past her throbbing clit. When her hips jerked forward Daryl took his other arm and wrapped it around her firmly holding her in place. Daryl continued lightly stroking her clit becoming more and more aroused at each moan and sign that escaped her lips. "Cum for me," Daryl growled into her ear as he thrust two fingers in her, as his thumb continued stroking her. Carol was easily able to fulfill his command as she was already close to orgasm before feeling his fingers inside of her. "Oh God, Daryl!" she cried out as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. Watching her come undone in his arms, Daryl desire to be inside of her became overpowering. He stood up and got out of the tub extending his hand to Carol to help her on her feet. 

Daryl cracked open the bathroom door, cautiously peeking out into the hall to make sure he and Carol could quickly move to Carol's room-which was directly across from the bathroom-without being seen. Once they were safely in her room Daryl quickly shut and locked the door. Daryl swept Carol up into his arms engulfing her mouth with his, exploring every inch of her with his tongue. Her lips and skin were softer and tasted more exquisite than he ever could have imagined. Daryl slowly backed Carol up until they reached the edge of her bed. He gently lifted her up and placed her on her back, manuevering himself on top of her. Carol wrapped her legs around Daryl's hips grinding against his rock hard erection, sending shock waves threw his entire body. "Please Daryl," Carol pleaded, "I need you inside of me." Daryl positioned himself at her already wet opening lingering there for a moment, staring into her icey blue eyes. He loved how  
much she desired him...it was written all over her beautiful face. "PLEASE!!!" Carol pleaded once more, her desperation over taking all her other senses. At that, Daryl slowly pushed his rock hard member into her wet, incredibly tight opening. Carol cried out from a mixture of both pain and pleasure as her walls stretched around him. "Shhhhh," whispered Daryl, his eyes reassuring her that he would be careful not to hurt her. Ed had never cared about anything but his own pleasure and had always plunged into her whether she was ready or not. "Just relax," Daryl said. "I won't hurt ya, I promise." Carol took a deep breath and Daryl instantly felt her body relax, causing her to open up for him. Daryl started slow, gently thrusting into Carol going a little deeper with each thrust until he was able to submerge his cock all the way into her center. "Oh God Daryl, yes! Fuck me harder!" Carol cried out. Hearing Carol, who usually was so prim and proper talk like that drove Daryl wild. He was trying with all his might not to cum-wanting he and Carol's first time to last as long as possible. He nearly lost it the first time he felt Carol tighten around him as her eyes rolled back into her head and she cried out his name. Watching her fall apart beneath him was such a beautiful sight, Daryl knew he couldn't last much longer. He grabbed Carol's legs placing them over his shoulders. He enveloped her mouth in a passionate kiss as he drove into her-taking her hard and fast. Daryl smiled as he felt Carol have another Earth shattering orgasm and instantly emptied himself into her. After rolling off of her both of them laid still for a moment basking in the after glow of the magic that had just taken place between them. Daryl turned toward Carol wrapping her in his arms vowing to himself NEVER to let her go again. Carol felt like a weight had just been lifted off of her and felt herself genuinely smile for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "I love you," Carol softly whispered to Daryl. "I love you too," Daryl responded kissing her forehead and wiping a tear from her eye. "You had better never try to run off from me again," Daryl said playfully. "I wouldn't dare, Pookie," said Carol, flashing Daryl that beautiful smile of hers that he had missed seeing for so long. "It's you and me against the world." END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my good friend Toni East. She requested I write a story based around this really sexy photoshopped photo of Daryl and Carol in the bathtub together. ♥️ You Toni


End file.
